Written Among the Stars
by LiveLoveWrite-93
Summary: Star-crossed..The destiny of two people fated to cross paths. Scarlett crashes into Peter's life like a comet blazing through the night sky. Dark and mysterious Peter excites and frightens her. She's bold and cunning Peter is left wanting more. Dark forces conspire against them some from within. Secrets, Lust, Ambition, and Love? Things will never be the same in the land of Never.
1. Prologue

**I've been busy reading a bunch of OUAT stories focused on the incredibly interesting character Peter Pan. Not only have I always nursed a serious crush on the boy who never grew up, but I have counted him among my favorite fairy tales. After watching OUAT and seeing the spectacular character they created him to be I was completely hooked (yes I did say that on purpose ;)) Anyway I realized that I had a story brewing inside of me one that featured Mr. Pan. A story I felt compelled to write. So here it is. My first OUAT story and second fanfiction venture. **

**For this story I plan to also have an accompanied playlist. The title of every chapter except the Prologue will be a song title. So feel free to listen to it while you read. I will probably update once a week although I can promise from experience that reviews help me write faster. **

**Without further delay I present to you ... Written Among the Stars**

**I do not own OUAT (how I wish I did!), or other works mentioned in this story.**

**Rated M for adult content (cause I'm paranoid)**

Nothing prepares you for the end.

The last breath you feel inside of you. Your ribs expanded in the need to continue…the want to not yet let go. You hold that breath deep within your lungs refusing to let it out. But all to soon that single breath that had been your salvation now becomes your demise. The poisoned air burning through your trembling body, stinging your tongue, and biting painfully at your mind.

Until you let go.

Out of your lungs, out of your veins, out through your gasping mouth. Gasping for another desperate breath that won't come.

I felt as though my body was crumpling into nothing. Just bits of myself that would carry along in the world without me. My heart ached and thudded violently inside my head. The pulse reminding me of the Lost Boys drums, beating a steady beat inside my skin.

The darkness continued to spread like a hungry fire consuming all of the life within me. Fueled by the electricity of my anatomy that thrived inside.

It ate away the memories of his smile, his laugh, his brooding eyes, his strong grasp, his soft mouth and hard words…all of him began to fade.

All that was left was his face.

Angry of course…nothing changes. Even at the end of my life he would be angry. Furious even judging by the intensity in his eyes. His brows creased in his ire, his mouth set into a deep handsome scowl.

_I'm sorry Peter _I tell him quietly.

And with that last phrase on my lips I am overtaken. The light fades into small bright stars the cosmos stretched out like a comforting blanket in front of me. I tuck into them and pull away from myself. Pushing deeper into the constellations welcoming me home.

**I know I'm evil :) **

**So I have completed a (rough) outline of how this is all going to play out which averaged out to around thirty-two chapters! I will attempt to write normal length chapters but no promises. **

**Please Review :)**

**thnx**

**P.S! I'm currently on the lookout for a patient beta! So P.M me if you're interested :)**


	2. Paradise

**Ok so I said that I would probably be updating once per week but I quickly broke that rule... Instead I will be updating whenever I see fit. I do promise to at least update once a week so you won't have to wait too long. I'm not ****_that _****evil :)...or am I? Anyways this chapter introduces my OC who I have taken great care in showing she is no mary-sue. So don't expect an innocent girl gets corrupted by Peter fic because that won't be the case. **

**This chapters song is Paradise(acoustic) by Gavin Mikhail. I personally love this song and the acoustic version gives it a raw feel. **

**I do not own OUAT or any of the works mentioned. I only own my OC.**

"Oh Scarlett you're so hot" Derik breathes huskily. He's on top of me as he trails his lips down my neck and his hand up my leg. This was what I thought I wanted. Before tonight I had been looking forward to finally hanging out with him again. Since our first date I haven't been able to get him completely out of my mind. And now here he was in my house, on my couch, and saying this. I should be happy…ecstatic even. But something seems off. I'm just not clicking into this moment.

By now his hand is rubbing dangerous circles on the edge of my victoria's secret. He attempts to push it further but…I resist and he backs off. Albeit reluctantly.

Thirty minutes later he's leaving, claiming he's tired as he walks out my door.

Derik isn't really into cuddling like he said before. But I'm not naive so of course I knew that already. I end up grabbing an Ambien and heading upstairs to wash the traces of him off my skin.

Part of me is unhappy that it didn't work out the way I thought it would. The other part is unhappy about how I felt towards the whole situation. I didn't feel anything… just an attraction to his face.

But that's how I normally am anyway. I'm not a relationship kind of girl and never have been. I've watched too many romances blow up to really believe in all that bullshit. I want it of course. But I don't really believe I'll get it. Like winning the lottery.

I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. I can't comprehend a world that's just random. If everything happens for a reason then I can justify the bad for good. However I don't know the reason. Nobody ever seems to know. They just say it to make them feel better. Holden would call them phonies but I call them human. It's natural to want to understand the world around you. Its normal to think that if something doesn't work out there's another opportunity to get it right. Its humanities need for hope, faith, and some universal connection to all of it. But then again I'm what they call a realist so who the hell knows exactly why stuff happens.

The hot water is a welcome distraction as I step into the steam. I stand for a few minutes beneath the showerhead the water pouring down my face. In this state I can't see or hear anything…I'm in my own little world.

My bubble bursts as the pressure lessens and the temperature drops. Finishing with my now longer shower I step out into the foggy scene of my bathroom while wrapping a fluffy towel around my small frame.

I rub a messy circle into the mirror and uncover my reflection. Light blue eyes stare back at me within a pale heart shaped face. My brunette locks hang limply reaching the bottom of my chest. I purse my full lips together as I continue to stare at the beautiful stranger.

Sure yeah I'm attractive. But it's not necessarily a great thing. When anybody looks at me they don't see my passion for maps, my fascination with last words, or my ability to remember every lyric to a song after only hearing it once. No people just see a hot body…a thing not a who. Someone to envy, someone to covet, someone to bang, or someone to loathe.

Not someone to befriend, to listen to, or to fall in love with.

No this face…this body just attracts the Derik's of the world that have roaming hands and lie about cuddling.

Whatever.

I'm not smart, or funny like the rest of my family. I'm hard and bitter like the candy your grandmother gives you after she's fished it out from the bottom of her purse. Sure I might look sweet but just wait until you taste me.

I sigh exasperated by the whole thing before I head out into the coolness of the hallway. The house around me is dark and empty. My mother was gone, father too. I lived with my cousin Rebecca. She wasn't the worst company but spent a lot of time at her boyfriend's house. So I'm used to being alone. Solitude doesn't frighten me, which in itself frightens me. _To be alone…_

After throwing on a tight blue top and yoga pants I hop onto my bed. Relishing in the delicious softness of my newly washed comforter. I contort my body to reach under the bed and simultaneously stay on top of it while grabbing a book.

A book of fairly tales the original batch written by the infamous Grimm duo. Somehow somewhere my ancestor obtained the first edition of the tomb and it's been passed down through the family since. My mother passed it on to me when I turned five. I had been having horrendous nightmares and she brought it out from inside an old chest. I marveled at the gold lining, the smell of the musty pages, and the stories of the characters.

Peter Pan is my favorite.

The boy who never grew up and the girl that fell in love with him. It's so tragic. I've always had a special place in my heart for star-crossed lovers. Peter and Wendy were doomed from the beginning.

Plus Neverland sounds like the greatest of uncharted territory. After reading his story I would run away in my sleep and dream of paradise. Visiting the magic island and creating fantastical maps that lead children straight to the second star on the right.

Then I grew up…mostly. I'm seventeen and turn eighteen in a few weeks. I'd rather be turning twenty-one but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Anyways I lost that dream years ago but still I find myself on some nights pulling out the old thing and running my fingers along the golden edges.

I fell asleep with the touch of paper and the haziness of Ambien underneath a starry night.

* * *

The window was open wide and inviting to the dark presence that lurked outside. The shadow melted into her room taking care not to graze the lit candle in the corner. Gazing down at the young girl sleeping peacefully on the bed the shadow smiled in anticipation. She would bring unfathomable power to Peter, which in turn it. The shadow was no fool it knew that without Peter it wouldn't be able to exist. Peter and the shadow were connected…for now.

Peter had requested the shadow to fetch the girl like one would speak to a dog. The shadow gnashed its teeth in anger at its master. Peter might be all-powerful at the moment but the shadow had been around much longer than the stupid boy. The shadow knew much more, and the shadow planned to use that knowledge for itself.

Lifting the girl into the air the shadow chuckled darkly and returned to Neverland.

**That Shadow is creeptastic. No me gusta! **

**Review por favor I love feedback!**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows :)**


	3. Runaway

**Thank you for the lovely reviews they always make me write a little more faster. I'm excited for this chapter because we meet the incomparable Peter Pan. Just a quick note I am from California and my character does not reflect any of my feelings towards England or English people (completely fiction).**

**Shout out for anyone who caught my Catcher in the Rye reference in the last chapter!**

**Thank you also to my awesome new beta Alex Embers! Anywho... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any other works mentioned in this story. I only own my OC.**

**Song: Runaway by Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

The first thing I felt upon waking was an irritating itchiness at my right ankle. Annoyed and still half asleep I leaned down to scratch it before halting at the feel of something crawling on my finger. Jumping hurriedly to my feet I saw to my horror my ankle had been in the path of an army of ants. Some still clung to my skin and I quickly killed them with my palm.

_What the hell? Why were ants in my room?_

It took me entirely too long to realize I was no longer in my room. My mouth gaped open as I turned in place taking in my new reality. A jungle surrounded me on all sides dark and ominous.

"She's awake." a voice came from behind me. I look and see a blonde boy with an ugly scar running down his face. He was cloaked and holding a long wooden club in his right hand.

"You …where… Huh?" I babbled still in shock from my unknown travels.

"What?" he asks looking more confused than angry.

"Uh I mean who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?"

"Well you're in Neverland and I'm Felix." I notice he's not anxious to know my name as he scans the trees behind me.

_Wait Neverland?_

"Did you say Neverland?" I asked in high voice. This guy was crazy…I was stuck with a crazy person carrying a big stick.

"Did I stutter _girl_?" Felix sneered his club raised threateningly.

"Well actually you might have more of a mumble problem…" I trailed off, as his eyes seemed to sere me in place. "So Neverland…That must make you a Lost Boy? Or are you Tinker Bell?" I realized as I said it that I was seriously pushing my luck with Scarface.

"I'm a Lost Boy bitch." he growled and began stomping towards me.

Without another word I spun around and began to sprint into the undergrowth. I heard a curse behind me as Felix pursued. But twelve years of running from my problems granted me with amazing stamina and I quickly put distance between us.

Running away I felt like I was losing my mind…this couldn't be happening.

I skidded to a stop and made a last minute decision to dive behind a massive bush. A few minutes later Felix raced by sending leaves scattering across the ground in his wake. I took a couple deep-cleansing breaths thanking my Wednesday night yoga class before calming down.

I played with a hundred possibilities fitfully. First I'm somehow in a jungle, second a boy named Felix was chasing me, and third I seemed to be alone. I kept a tally of my situation on my dirty fingers, counting off my options.

I could hide here, run somewhere else, find help, or give up and find Felix. Hiding here forever looked pretty great to me.

Groaning in aggravation I stepped outside the bush and ran into a warm tree.

Sprawled on the ground I realized to my complete embarrassment that I ran into a boy not a tree. A freaking handsome boy that was now laughing. My face heated up as I sprung to my feet. "Uh sorry about that I blame the humidity."

"The humidity is at fault for your clumsiness and lack of manners?" The boy asked in a delicious British accent. It took me a full thirty seconds to understand he had just insulted me.

"I beg your pardon?" I bit out.

"You have been pardoned." He responded his eyebrow quirked. I replied with a less than dignified huff.

"That was _not_ what I meant."

"I know Love, I was just attempting to instill some manners into an uneducated yank." This time his eyes seemed to spark with the insults that oozed like honey from his lips.

"An uneducated yank? Of course how _British_ of you to be condescending. How is the weather up there on your high horse your highness?" I quipped back my lips curving into a smirk.

His quirked brow seemed to twitch at the unexpected rebuttal. "Hmm you have fire…I like fire."

I tried to quell the blushing of my cheeks at his compliment. "Well I would _like_ to find a way out of here…wherever here is…" I trailed off looking around.

"You're in Neverland Love, and you won't be going anywhere." He smiled wide and childlike although the happiness never met his eyes.

"Neverland? Really and who are you then? Another Lost Boy?" I scoffed my arms crossed defiantly. Truthfully his comment frightened me.

"Oh no I'm Peter…Peter Pan." He stuck out a grimy hand the same smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah right, and I'm Wendy Darling." I mock curtsied ignoring his hand.

"No you're definitely not Wendy she couldn't hold a candle to your beauty Scarlett." Peter purred before he snatched my hand and drew it up to his mouth placing a soft kiss before releasing it. I mentally swooned before giving myself a mental slap. _How did he know my name?_

"Nice line how often does it work for you?" I asked him my arms back to being crossed.

He leaned in his breath smelt of peppermint as it whispered across my face. "A hundred percent of the time. You see I don't fail…ever."

Momentarily dazed I watched his dark blonde hair move in the breeze. "That's an awfully high standard for oneself." I finally whispered.

"I'm perfect, there is no other standard." He leaned back and appraised me. "You will be a wonderful Lost Girl. It's been awhile since we've kept one." Peter talked as though I was a pet or some toy for children. I no longer felt like this was a harmless conversation.

"And if I refuse?" I hedged backing away slowly.

In a split second Peter's arms were wrapped tightly around me and his face was too close to mine. "It's cute that you think you have another option." He breathed in my scent and I squirmed to get away from him, his grip turning painful against my ribs. "Don't fight me, you won't win, Love." I continued to struggle before he moved his hand over my face and my world went dark.

* * *

Peter glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms as he carried her towards camp. Her long hair curled around her face, her cheeks still colored from their meeting. She was wearing a blue top that had rolled up exposing her smooth stomach. Distracting his thoughts as he focused on the soft looking skin.

Just barely he brushed his hand across it resting his palm on her hip. She would be his prize. The girl was beautiful and he couldn't help but think how he had not lied earlier in saying so. She far exceeded that Darling girl. Wendy was boring, proper, and snobbish. Whereas this girl was spontaneous, impulsive, and gregarious. It was almost a shame he would have to kill her…almost.

**Peter is so devious! Ok I also wanted to mention that my story takes place AFTER operation save Henry. Like years after. Also Peter Pan is not Rumple's father (because I HATE that storyline!) I think that's all for now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
